Events
Weekly guild event Time of event: 22:00 (CET), every saturday in Thais temple. There also spawns a spectator TP after event TP is closed. Information: The objective is to damage the guild creature as much as possible while eleminating enemy guilds. Killing an enemy guild player makes their guild lose 10-50k damage. Requirements: A guild leader, guild and minimum 3 players online. Reward: 1st place: Guild Trophy + Guild castle. 2nd place: Stamina doll + mystery gift + 20GN + 100 game tokens 3rd place: Stamina doll + mystery gift + 10GN 4th place: 5GN + mystery gift Zombie event Time of event: 16:00 & 23:00 (CEST). Information: Don't get killed by the zombies! Survive the attack of the undead and be the last man standing to win 30 premium points. Level 200+. Reward: 30 premium points. Snowball event Time of event: 19:00 (CEST). Information: Test your accuracy skill and throw your way to victory. Keep in mind snowballs have only a 50% chance of hitting! Reward: 50 game tokens. Deathrun event Time of event: 02:00, 13:00, 15:00, 18:00 & 21:00 (CEST). Information: A player will randomly be assigned to activate the traps. The more people die, the higher their reward will be. As for the contestants, Reward: 1st place will get 100 game tokens, engraved trophy and achievement! Top 5 to finish will get 50 game tokens each. Storm Event Time of event: 11:30, 13:30, 15:30, 16:30, 20:30, 21:30, 01:30 & 02:30 (CEST). Information: Fire or Ice track, where the last man standing receives the reward. Dodge all the bullets! Level 150+. Reward: 30 game tokens + achievement depending on which event it is. Loot crate event Time of event: Every 6 hours. Information: When broadcasted, you have 45 minutes to search for loot crates in Thais, Venore & Carlin. First one to find each crate will get his/her name broadcasted and receive a reward! Reward: Random items. Deathmatch event Time of event: 17:00 & 20:00 (CEST). Information: Two teams fighting against eachother in a small area. The team which kills the most players within the given time win. Level 150+. Reward: 10-20 premium points and 1-2.5 million EXP. Event creature Time of event: Random/right after a patch. Information: A black skulled event creature spawns in Thais temple & runs around to menace the city. Everyone who deals some damage to him gets a mystery gift. Those who loot it get the chance to loot rare items! Reward: Mystery gift + Loot. Frodo Time of event: Always open. Information: Location: Frodos place in Thais +1. Place your bets (from 1 to 100 gold nuggets) infront of you and simply pull the lever. You have to trap your opponent on the black tile and use a magic wall on the white tile in order to win. There is also W/L count in highscores! Reward: 2-200 gold nuggets. Capture the flag (CTF) Time of event: 00:00 (CEST) & 12:00 (CEST), announced five minutes before starting. Information: Classic capture the flag. Capture the other teams flag and bring it to your base. Prevent the other team from taking your flag. Level 200+. Reward: 20 premium points. Last man standing (LMS) Time of event: Every 40 minutes. Information: Kill everyone in the event room. Be the Last man standing to win 25 game tokens. Special rules apply here. Level 150+. Reward: 25 game tokens. Pacman Time of event: Always open. Information: Step on all tiles without getting killed by Pacman ghosts in order to win the reward. You can also compete for the highscores. Reward Game tokens, the amount depends on the difficulty you pick. Snake Time of event: Always open. Information: Try to pick up as many dots as possible without hitting the wall or your trail. Note:CTRL + Arrow Keys to move in this game. Reward: Crystal coins, the amount depends on the length of your trail. Football Time of event: Always open. Information: Drag the ball to the hole as many times as possible. Reward Game tokens. Bomberman Time of event: Always open. Information: Invite your friends to play bomberman and bomb each other! You have to be the last one standing if you want to be victorious. (minimum 2 players, up to 4 players) Reward Game tokens. Boss room event Time of event: Always open. Information: One or two random bosses will spawn in the room and your goal is to slay them. Reward: Loot & EXP. Casino Time of event: Always open. Information: Gamble to win more game tokens... or lose them all... You can play gem or dice game. Reward Depends on your luck.